Glitter And Words
by Chairman Meow101
Summary: This is based after the characters from The Mortal Instruments have finished High School, Alec is a English teacher at the local High School. Magnus is a fashion designer and runs a magazine named 'Glitter and Glamor'. Alec has a huge crush on Magnus but Magnus never takes much notice of Alec, can Alec get Magnus to see him or will they never be together? I DON'T OWN TMI!
1. A Glance Back In Time

Chapter One: A glance back in time

Disclaimer: Not Mine

POV: Alec

I looked around at the happy and chatting students in my class and thought how lucky they are to have so much friends and happiness in High School. When I think back to my High School years, all I really remember is how I was always the one in the background and how my siblings, Izzy and Jace were always in the spotlight wherever they went, But what I also remember is the guy I used to have a huge crush on, he was tall and Asian and always wore bright and colourful clothes. His hair was long and raven black, and he always had a streak of some kind in it. Now he's a famous fashion designer, I know this because my sister is one of his main models which means I have to see him once every week when I pick her up after work. And every time I see him it feels like a punch to the stomach because I know I'll never have him, he'd never go out with a shy, quiet English teacher like me when he has the offer of other hot models or designers to choice from so why would he pick me?

"Umm Sir, I've finished my story what should I do now?" Keith, a shy blond haired year Nine asked me and but I was so deep in thought that it took me a few seconds to understand what he'd asked.

"Umm just read you book, there's only about twenty minutes until the bell anyway" I told him and he gave me a weird look

"No, there's ten minutes left" he told me and I looked to the clock to cheek, he was right' I'd been thinking without being disturbed for ten minutes.

"Right sorry, my minds not here today" I said and he gave me another weird look before walking off. I looked down to my watch and saw there was only two minutes left of class, wow when did that happen?

"Everybody pack up and you can leave when the bell goes" I called and everyone rushed to pack up, as soon as the bell rang they left the classroom leaving me by myself. I packed up my stuff, locked the classroom and left to pick up Izzy. When I got to the 'Glitter and Glamour' building I saw Izzy talking to a blond model and Magnus, I sunk down in my seat but Izzy had already spotted me.

"Hey Alec!" she yelled gesturing me over, sighing I walked slowly to meet her and she raised her eyebrow at me but I just glared at her in response. She knew why I always stayed in my car when I came to pick her up but she has this derision that she could get Magnus to date me which is never gonna happen.

"Can we just go already?" I complained "I've had a long day and I just want to go home", Izzy gave me a look.

"I just wanted to introduce you to my boss and the models I work with" Izzy told me and I sighed which earned me another death stare.

"A bit tense are we darling?" asked a voice and I felt my whole body go tense, the voice belonged to was the sparkly guy I'd had a crush on for like, forever. His name was Magnus Bane.

"Umm no" I mumbled "I just had a bad day". I refused to face him, my cheeks were red enough as it was but thankfully Izzy hadn't noticed; but the blond model had.

"Who's this Izzy?" asked the blond smirking and Izzy looked at my red face, then at the blond and matched the smirk.

"This is my brother Alec" Izzy answered and I glared at her but she faked an innocent look.

"Short for Alexander I'm guessing" Magnus said and I nodded making him chuckle, I looked up at him in surprise.

"What?" I asked warily and Izzy mouthed something to Magnus which made him laugh, I narrowed my eyes and started storming to my car yelling at Izzy to get her butt moving. I had to wait ten minutes before she joined me and thankfully the only thing she did was give me a dirty look but stayed silent the whole ride back. I'll have to deal with her tomorrow but right now I was too tired to care.


	2. Black And Blue

_Authors Note:_

_Wow, I only uploaded this story last night and I already have five followers, two favorite and one review! Thank you so much for your support and remember, keep shipping Malec _

_-Chairman Meow101_

Chapter Two: Black and Blue

Disclaimer: Not Mine

POV: Magnus

I walked out to say good bye to Izzy when I saw a guy with black hair, he looked strangely familiar. "A bit tense are we darling?" I asked him and his shoulders went even more tense.

"Uh no" the boy mumbled and I felt my stomach flatter; this guy was so adorable! "I've just had a bad day". I looked to Camille and saw that she had a huge smirk on her face; she looked up at me; gestured to the boy and winked. I couldn't help but laugh, he jerked his head up and I found myself staring into eyes as blue as the ocean. Izzy tapped me and mouthed 'He likes you', and for some reason I laughed. The boy looked sharply to Izzy and stormed away yelling something to her.

"Poor, poor Alec" Camille said "Doesn't he know that black hair and blue eyes are your weakness?" I glared at her and she winked at me again.

"Oh come on! There's chemistry there, don't deny it" Izzy said and I gave her a death stare.

"Izzy's right ya know" Camille said "You should date him", I gave her a look that said 'Not happening' and started walking back to the building but Izzy grabbed my hand.

"Please, he needs someone like you to break out of his shell" she said "Besides he's had a crush on you ever since high school" she told me and I raised my eyebrows.

"And you know this how?" I asked distracted, I was thinking about the blue eyed wonder.

"Because he's my brother" she said "and I know you like him", I looked to her in surprise which made her laugh." I've seen you staring at him when he comes to pick me up" she said smirking and I blushed.

"You do like him!" Camille squealed and a couple walking pass gave me and Camille a weird look. "You never blush!"

"Shut up Camille" I hissed and retched my hand away from Izzy's grip, then I stormed inside scaring a few of my workers but I wasn't in the mood to care.

-Two Hours later-

I was sitting in mu office trying to pay attention to what was on the computer screen but what Camille and Izzy had said was stuck in my mind. What if I did like this 'Alec' guy? I hadn't really liked anyone in a while, all my relationships have just been drinks and then sex but they never went past the first date.

"Thinking about Alec are we?" asked a sly voice from the door way, I looked up to see a smirking Camille.

"No" I lied " I was trying to think of how to respond to this email" I added quickly, I knew straight away from the look on her face that she didn't believe me. Sighing I gestured to a seat to the side of me and she bounced onto it.

"Now tell me what you're thinking" I opened my mouth to lie again but she interrupted me before I could "And don't bother telling me that there's nothing on your mind because I can already tell that there is"

"Fine" I sighed and she looked at me expectedly "I don't know if I like this guy or not, I mean he's hot but I don't have the desire to jump his bones like I do with the others I meet" I confessed.

"Well maybe that's a good thing" Camille said and I looked at her with a confused look "Remember that Woolsey guy that you liked?" she asked and I nodded "Well as soon as you two slept together, he left and you never got to tell him how you felt". I looked down to my lap in despair and shame but she grabbed my chin and tilted my face to look to her. "Maybe you should call him up and just give him a chance" she suggested gently.

"I think you're right" I admitted to her after a minute of thinking " I'm just scared to get too close to anyone because it seems like everyone I do get really close to, well not counting you, Roger, Will, Tessa and James; whenever I get close to someone they leave" I said and I felt a tear slide down my cheek which Camille wiped away. "I can't go through that again"

"I know Maggie" Camille said, her voice gentle "But just think about it okay? You can't live life to the full if you let your fears rule you" she said before giving my shoulder a confronting squeeze and leaving. I sat there for the next hour just thinking before I got up and left to get a coffee. As soon as I stepped into Java Jones I felt myself get hit to the ground along with another person.

I got up and was getting ready to say sorry but the words stuck in my throght when I saw who it was I'd banged into, Alec; the black haired and blue eyed wonder that I hadn't been able to get out of my head.

"Sorry" he mumbled and raced out the door. 'Forget about the coffee' my mind told me ' Go get the boy' so I did just that.

"Alec!" I called and he spun around; surprise clear on his face "I want to talk to you" I said walking up to him, he didn't say anything at first; just gave me a wary look.

"About what?" he asked " Did you want me to tell my sister something?", I shook my head and his eyes flickered to his watch but he looked back up at me.

" I was wondering if you'd like to get together sometime for a coffee or something" I asked nervously; I was never nervous when asking someone out!

"Like a date?" he asked, a small smile lingering on his face.

"Yes, as a date" I confirmed and he looked up at me nervously but happily at the same time.

"Then yes" he said smirking "I will go on a date with you Magnus Bane", I started smiling from ear to ear as I handed him a card with my number on it.

"Call me when you're free" I said winking at him and left; but not before seeing his face go tomato red and I smiled to myself. Today is turning out to be a good day.


	3. Visitors

Chapter Three: Visitors

Disclaimer: Not mine

POV: Alec

I was sitting at home the next day trying to focus on marking the stories that had just been handed into me today when I heard a knock on the front door, sighing I got up to answer it expecting it to be Izzy but instead it was Jordan Kyle; the sports coach at the school I taught at.

"Hey what's up?" I asked him while gesturing for him to come inside; he walked in and sat down on one of my seats before answering.

"I was just wondering who that sparkly guy was that you were talking to" he told me and I felt my face go bright red "Is he anyone special?"

"Umm no" I squeaked making him smirk "He's just a guy that I bumped into when I was getting a coffee, no big deal" I said quickly.

"Are you sure?" he asked smirking at my obvious discomfort "It didn't look like that today"

"What do you mean?" I asked warily and he gave me a look.

"Really Are you really asking that?" he exclaimed, I gave him a blank look and he sighed. "Okay let me point this out to you" he said to me as if I was a little child and I was about to object but his next words made me stop in my tracks. "He likes you" he said and I stared at him in shock "A lot by the looks of it"

"No, I'm sure you're just seeing things" I said quickly and he gave me another look.

"You are so oblivious sometimes" Jordan muttered "Who is this guy anyway?" he asked.

"He's Izzy's manger" I said and his mouth dropped open.

"You mean that guy that likes you-"Jordan said in with amazement in his voice "Is Magnus Bane, the famous fashion designer?". I nodded and shook his head at me. "You should so totally date him"

"No!" I exclaimed "Even if I did like him" I said and he gave me another look "I'm not gonna date him just because of his title". He shook his head at me again and got up to leave.

"Well I'll leave you to figure this all out, I have Maia waiting for me" he told me and slipped out the door. No more than five minutes after he left my phone rang, cursing the time I got up to answer it.

"Hello?" I said in a bored voice and I heard a laugh come from the other side of the line.

"First you don't call me and then you treat me like one of your annoying school kids" The other person said and I recognized his voice instantly; Magnus.

"Magnus" I squeaked "uh yeah I was busy marking some papers" I said after cleaning throat and I heard Magnus chuckle.

"Still tense darling?" he asked "I thought you'd forgotten about our date", his voice had a flirty tone to it.

"Umm no I haven't" I said "Like I said, I had papers to mark",

"Well are you free say, eight tonight?" he asked and I looked to the clock, I only had a couple papers left to mark and it was only five thirty.

"Yeah I am" I told him "You wanna meet up?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Magnus said in a flirty tone making me blush a bright red. "How about Tiki's tonight, eight o'clock?" he asked and I nodded before I remembered I was on the phone.

"Yeah sounds good, should I meet you there?" I asked

"No, I'll pick you up" he told me "What's your address darling?" he asked and blush; I told him where I lived. "See you tonight" he said before hanging up. I put the phone back on the charger when I heard the floor boards in the hall creek.

"Who was that?" someone asked from the hallway and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Turning around I saw Izzy standing in the door way with a huge smirk on her face.

"God Izzy" I exclaimed, holding my hand over my fast beating heart "Don't scare me like that!" Izzy simply laughed and I glared at her.

"You didn't answer my question" she said walking up to me, she grabbed the phone and started looking though the numbers.

"Izzy" I groaned "Don't you know how to respect other people's privacy?" she shrugged but kept looking though the numbers.

"Hah!" she cried suddenly making me look up from the papers I'd been marking "You've been talking to Magnus!" she said and I glared at her.

"You can get out if you distract me" I said going back to the marking; there was only two to go.

"Fine, I'll ask Magnus" she told me strutting out the door, I tried not to think about what Magnus would say but I already knew I'd never live this down.


	4. The date

Chapter Four: The date

Disclaimer: Not mine

POV: Magnus

I looked at myself in the mirror and whistled at myself, I mean I know it's not nice to brag but damn; I looked good! I wore tight purple pants, a silver top of pure glitter with a jean waist coat on top of it. And of course my hair was spiked up with glitter in it; I had colourful eye shadow with black eye liner to make my eyes pop; in short I looked amazing.

"Are you finished being a drama queen yet?" asked the voice of one of my best friends since my school years; Camille Belcourt. She was leaning against the door way in a short rosy red dress with large healed high heels, she was looking at me; then to the clock on the wall then back to me.

"Is your lover boy coming soon?" I asked, Camille had asked to borrow my flat for the night and I'd agreed since I had plans anyway.

"Yes" she huffed "Which means you have to leave" she added just as the door bell went. I grabbed my bag and left her to her date with her new boy toy, I rolled up to Alec's apartment with a butterfly's in my stomach and sweaty palms. I couldn't move for five whole minutes that was how nervous I was. What if this turns out to be just like the time with Woolsey? 'Don't think of that idiot' I scolded myself; taking a deep breath I got out of the car and knocked on the door. When Alec opened the door I couldn't help but stare. He was wearing black wash jeans, a blue dress shirt that brought out the blue in his eyes; in short he looked hot.

"Do I look okay?" he asked and I looked up startled, I'd been so busy checking him out that I didn't notice him walk up to me.

"Umm yeah I'm great" I said and he raised his eyebrows at me but said no more "You look so hot in that outfit" I said in a flirty tone and he blushed a bright red color, and I remembered why I was risking all the heartache I tried to avoid; because of this hot black haired, blue eyed angel standing in front of me.

"Have you booked a table or are we just gonna roll up?"Alec asked and I could hear the nervousness laced in his voice.

"I have booked a table" I told him "So we really must get going darling", Alec blushed and I grinned; he was just too cute!

"So have you got any other siblings, well other then Izzy?" I asked him when we were in the car, on our way to Tiki's.

"I have a adopted brother named Jace who's a actor and I used to have a brother named Max until he died in a car crash when he was ten years old" Alec told me, I saw a small tear slide down his check so I dried it off his face and he gave me a strained smile.

"I wouldn't know what it's like to have a sibling" I said after a few moments of silence and Alec looked at me with sad eyes.

"What are your parents like?" He asked and I looked ahead of me in thought, I haven't thought of my father in a while considering I don't know who he is but I always think of my mum; even if it hurts me too.

"I don't know my father but my mum's dead" I told him and his eyes went wide with a guilty look in them.

"Oh god I'm so sorry" Alec exclaimed but I waved it off "It must have been hard on you" he added softly and I just shrugged.

"I was only young when she died so I don't actually remember her that much" I said casting a sideways look at him, he was still looking at me with sad eyes.

"Do you mind if I ask how she died?" Alec asked and flash backs of finding her hanging dead in the family barn hit me with full force, I didn't realize I had started to cry until Alec wiped a tear from my face.

"I'm sorry" he said "I shouldn't have asked", by this time I was just pulling into a parking space at Tiki's.

"No its okay" I told him "I just haven't thought about it for a while" I admitted feeling like I was about to cry again.

"Do you want to?" Alec asked taking my hand in his "You don't have to but it might help you to talk about it"

I took a huge breath "Okay but I don't know where to start" I confessed "I've never done this before"

"Start from the start then" Alec suggested rubbing calming circles on my hand "But remember, don't have to tell me anything"

"I think I can trust you" I told him and he smiled.

"Good, now tell me what's on your mind" he said sitting back in his chair, taking a deep breath I started talking and he didn't interrupt me at any stage; it felt good to talk to someone about It.

"…. So I've just basically been in foster care my whole life" I finished an hour later, my throat was sore and dry.

"That's horrible" Alec said angrily "No one has the right to treat someone else like your stepfather treated you" he exclaimed, I grabbed his hand and tagged on it until he looked at me.

"Look, I really do appreciate you listening to me but it isn't your problem to worry about Alec" I told him softly.

"I know but you didn't deserve any of it" he said with a tear sliding down his face, I lifted my hand to wipe it off his face but he launched forwards and pressed his lips to mine. I was surprised at first but then I melted into him and he gave a low moan of pleasure. But suddenly he broke away and looked at me with a frightened look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry" he said; voice quivering "I shouldn't have done that", he made a move as if to get out of the car but I grabbed his hand.

"Please, please stay with me" I begged him and he slowly sat back down in his seat but he still gave me a wary look.

"You know in high school I never would imagined that we'd end up like this" Alec said quietly but I just heard him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him and his eyes meet my for a second before he looked quickly down into his lap again.

"I uh had a huge crush on you in high school" Alec mumbled; his face turning red "But I never thought I had a chance with you so I just sort of admired you from a distance", Alec's face was more red then a tomato by this stage but I was to shocked to notice.

"Well can we give it a chance now?" I asked grabbing his chin softly and making him look at me, I could see sadness and another look that I could place clear in his eyes.

"But why me?" he asked and I looked at him with a confused look " You have so many confident, beautiful people to chose from but you chose me" he explained; despair lacing his voice.

"But I chose you not them" I told him and he smiled, I looked into his eyes for a few seconds before pulling him into a kiss; this time he didn't break it.


	5. Truth And Confessions

Chapter Five: Truth and confessions

Disclaimer: Not Mine

POV: Izzy

I walked into the office to talk to Magnus since my brother would say anything to find that he wasn't there.

"What do you mean he's not here?" I exclaimed "He's always here", Roger didn't look up from his computer so I pulled the power cord and he turned to face me with an angry look on his face.

"Look, he didn't tell me anything!" he told me in an angry tone "Now can you please give me back the power cord; Magnus will be furious with me if I don't Finnish this artcle"

"Well do you know where he might be?" I asked after handing the power cord back to him, he shrugged.

"Well was unusually happy this afternoon so chances are he has a date" he said "Maybe ask your brother" suggested after a few seconds of typing on his computer.

"Why my brother?" I asked and then it came to me "You think that Magnus would go on a date with my brother?" I asked and Roger nodded.

"He doesn't want to admit it but he like your brother Alex or whatever you said his name was" he said and looked back to his computer screen; I took this as my cue to leave so I headed over to the coffee machine to make a coffee and called Alec again but it went straight to answer machine which wasn't unusual so tried calling Magnus but it also went straight to answer machine.

"I heard you're looking for Magnus" someone behind me said and I turned to see Maia, one of the sewers for 'Glitter and glamour" standing behind me with a curious expression.

"Uh yeah" I answered "Have you heard from him?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I've been looking for him as well" she informed me "One of our best sewers Abbey just quit so we're low on staff"

"What why?" I demanded and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know" she said "But I do know one thing for certain; Magnus isn't gonna be happy about it" she continued shaking her head, just then the coffee machine beep letting me know my coffee was done so I grabbed it and moved out of the way so that she could make one.

"Roger thinks Magnus is out on a date with my brother" I told Maia after a few minutes of silence; she spat out the coffee she was drinking in surprise.

"What?" she asked; her face a mask of shock and surprise "Why would Magnus go out with Alec?" she exclaimed but when she saw my facials she added "Ok that came out wrong" and I rolled my eyes.

"Why is it so strange that Magnus may like my brother?" I asked angrily, I hated it when people insulted Alec; he had enough self esteem problems as it was.

"Think about it Izzy" she said putting down her coffee "Magnus only dates colourful and confident people" she pointed out "Alec is none as none of those traits"

"True" I said deep in thought "But people change" I added and she shrugged, waved goodbye and walked back to her sewing station leaving just alone with the quiet hum of the coffee machine.

-The Next Day-

I walked into the office and straight into someone walking past me, I turned to apologize but stopped when I saw that the person I walked into was Magnus; he looked happier then usual and was humming quietly to himself.

"Where in the world were you last night?" I asked him and he looked at me startled for a second before a smile made its way back onto his face.

"Where I was last night is none of your concern Isabelle" he said and I gave him a look "What?" he exclaimed "It isn't any of your concern"

"I asked Roger and he said that you were on a date" I said accursedly and he raised his eyebrows.

"And if I was?" he asked looking at his purple sparkly finger names.

"I think you were on a date" I said in a sly voice "And I think I know who it was with", he looked alarmed for a second but then his expression went back to his usual smirking face.

"You were out with my brother Alec weren't you?" I asked and his eyes went wide with shock.

"Uh no" he stammered "It was with someone else", that made me certain I was right, he never stammered.

"I don't believe you" I told him, and then I decided to change my approach "Please be honest with me Magnus" I almost begged "I just want the truth and I won't get it out of my Brother"

He looked troubled for a few seconds but caved in the end "Fine I went out with your brother last night" he admitted.

"And….?" I asked gesturing for him to continue "did you guys kiss?" I asked and I saw him blush a light pink colour.

"Yes" he admitted; grinning like a mad man "We're going out again on Friday so in two days time"

"I'm so happy for you guys" I squealed hugging him and he laughed.

"Why thank you but if you excuse me I have to catch up with Abbey" he said before walking out the door still grinning like a mad man. 


	6. Kisses And Love

Chapter Six: Kisses and Love

Disclaimer: Not Mine

POV: Alec

I was standing outside the cinema waiting for Magnus to turn up when my phone rang.

"Hey what's up" I asked into the phone without checking who it was, the person on the other side of the line scoffed and I knew who it was instantly: Jace.

"You haven't called me for at least a month" Jace yelled making me wince "You should have told me but I found out from a magazine for god's sake!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked and Jace scoffed again "I seriously don't know what you're talking about"

"Really?" Jace asked sounding surprised "But I thought Izzy would have told you"

"Told me what?" I exclaimed "Please tell me what the hell is going on"; I said this just as Magnus arrived.

"Someone photographed you and this sparkly guy out on a date or something on Tuesday" Jace told me and it felt like the whole world just froze. Magnus saw my expression and gave me a questioning look but I just mouthed that I'd be done in a second to which he nodded but he still gave me a weird look.

"I don't understand" I said "I didn't see anyone but I did have something else on my mind"; as soon as the words left my mouth I blushed.

"Look I have to go but I'll call you when I have the chance" Jace told me "Oh and you may want to read the article" he added and hung up.

"What happened?" Magnus asked looking at me with a worried look in his eyes and I shook my head and tried to walk away but he grabbed my hand "Please I can see something's wrong" he begged so I caved.

"Jace said that someone took a picture of us on Tuesday" I told Magnus and his eyes widened "He also said that there's an article written about it"

"Is that alright with you?" he asked me and I shrugged "Please don't say that you're going to break up with me over this" Magnus whined and I looked at him surprised.

"I didn't know we were dating" I told him shyly and he smirked; pulling me hard up against him he kissed me and I melted into him.

"Of course we are darling", his face went serious "Unless you don't want to" he said with a troubled look so I grabbed his face and kissed him long and deep.

"Of course I do Mags" I told him and he screwed up his face with confusion.

"Mags?" he asked me and I nodded "Hmm… I like it" he said smiling and I laughed.

"Come on" I said grabbing his arm "we don't want to be late for our movie do we now?", he smiled and grabbed my hand as we walked; I noticed a few people whispering and pointing at us but Magnus noticed as well and squeezed my hand in a confronting way which made everything better.

An hour later we walked out of the movie hand in hand and I couldn't stop grinning.

"Happy are we darling?" Magnus asked when he saw my expression but he also had a huge smile on his face.

"What do we have here?" asked a voice behind us and I instantly tensed, Magnus noticed and gave me a questioning look but I was to focused on trying to ignore the person behind me. I turned around and it was who I feared it would be; Sebastian Morgenstern.

"What do you want Sebastian?" I asked and was surprised at how calm my voice sounded, Magnus stepped a bit closer to me but let go of my hand and I instantly missed his warmth.

"I was wondering what you and glitter fairy were doing together" Sebastian smirking and I saw Magnus's hand clench up so I grabbed and he looked at me still angry but a bit happier.

"Just leave, Sebastian" Magnus partially growled and Sebastian laughed "You may have messed up my high school years but you are not gonna ruin this for me" Magnus said; his voice low and angry. Then he grabbed me and pulled me out of my door and didn't stop until we reached his car.

"Are you okay darling?" I asked him and then I blushed when I realized what I said but Magnus smiled.

"Did you just call me a pet name Alexander?" Magnus asked and I blushed even more then before making him laugh, he grabbed my chin; tilted it up and kissed me.

"Why don't I show you inside my house?" I asked him and he nodded; smiling widely. As soon as I unlocked my front door, we were on each other again; Sebastian and other troubles forgotten.

_Authors Note:_

_This part of the fanfiction is gonna be a bit weird because I'm one of those people that is very uncomfortable with PDA and that sort of thing so I just kinda tried to hint at where their make out scene is headed without actually writing it so I hope you got what I was hinting at._

_Anyway happy reading_

_-Chairman Meow101 _


	7. Fake Smiles

Chapter Seven: Fake Smiles

Disclaimer: Not Mine

POV: Magnus

I woke up and moved to stretch but I found myself being held down by a pair of pale white arms.

"Darling we have to get up" I said sleepily and Alec moaned beside me, I laughed and Alec hit me in the gut.

"Its Sunday" Alec mumbled "I always sleep in on Sundays" and with that he went to roll over but I started tickling him; making an unmanly squeal he fell of the bed.

"Come on" I complained "I actually want to do something today", Alec got up and gave me a wary look.

"What did you have planned?" he asked while looking around for his clothes; quietly while he was distracted I snuck up behind him and started kissing his neck.

"Izzy suggested that we all meet up" I told him between kisses and he gave me a look before twisting out of my grip.

"Okay first of all" Alec said putting on jeans and starting to button up his shirt "If we start kissing then we really won't do anything today and two who is all of us?"

"Well Jace is town according to Izzy so we were going to arrange a picnic or something like that" I told him and he looked at me with a surprised and happy look.

"Really?" he asked partially jumping on the spot "Jace is here?" I smiled and nodded and he started smiling ear to ear.

"I thought it was about time that I meet him" I told him and he smiled and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'd love that" he said then breaking the hug he stepped back and looked at me "But first you need to get changed and glamour up" he said kissing me on the check.

"How about you make us some breakfast while I get dressed" I said placing my hands on his hips and he nodded; we shared a long kiss before he left the room. When I got out of the shower, was changed and had applied my makeup I went to go into the kitchen but just as I'd reached the door I heard voices behind it. I recognized Alec and Izzy's but the other voice I'd never heard before.

"You should have told me, that's all I'm saying" the unfamiliar voice said and I heard Izzy scoff.

"You never pick up anyway!" she exclaimed angrily "You're too busy with all of your famous friends to talk to me and Alec so don't you tell us off Jace!" 'Oh so this is the Jace Izzy wants me to meet' I thought to myself.

"Where is the glitter queen anyway?" Jace asked and I heard both Izzy and Alec scoff at the same time. "What?" Jace said in a raised voice "He's taking longer than Izzy used to take in the shower" Jace said.

"His name is Magnus, Jace" Alec snarled at Jace "Not 'glitter queen' and Jace laughed.

"Wow" he said still laughing "You really do like him", I could partially see Alec's blush.

"Well he is my boyfriend" Alec said sounding uncomfortable and Izzy scoffed.

"Even if you're dating someone, doesn't mean they like you" she said in a gentle tone "I mean think about Sebastian, Alec" my ears perked up; Alec had never said anything about a '' guy.

"Well I was only young" Alec replied sounding upset "Magnus is different, Izzy", I swear my heart jump a few meters in my chest when he said that.

"How is he different?" Jace snapped "Magnus is a heart breaker Alec" Jace said snarling and I felt the want to slap him "People like him don't change, he's just gonna break your heart like the rest"

"I know his history Jace" Alec exclaimed and I could hear that he was struggling to keep his voice calm "He told me himself and yes it isn't pretty but you don't know him so don't judge him" Alec was almost yelling by now.

"I know Alec" Izzy said "Well I don't know his history but do you remember my motto was in High school?" I heard Alec mumble a no "One's history may shape the person but it's not who they are"

"And you're point Izzy?" Jace asked in a bored tone after a second of silence and Izzy scoffed.

"You have no idea what he's gone through Jace" Alec said angrily and Jace scoffed.

"My point is-"Izzy said interrupting Jace before he could say anything "that Magnus is one the most misunderstood people I've ever meet", I felt oddly touched by her words "And I am not just saying that because he's my boss"

"Jace at least have an open mind when you meet him, that's all I ask" Alec nearly begged "I don't want to mess this up", I heard Jace sigh.

"Fine!" he exclaimed "If he means that much to you I will hold my tongue but if he does one thing I don t like I will not hesitant to put him in his place"

"Then he'll kick you out Jace" Alec said sighing "This is his house after all" I decided I'd heard enough so instead of going into the kitchen I went back to my bedroom. Ten minutes later I heard the door open slowly and Alec looked in with an unsure expression on his face.

"Mags?" he asked when he saw me lying on my bed, I must have looked terrible because when I turned to look at him he gave a chocking noise of surprise.

"What?" I asked quietly turning away from his sad eyes. There was the sound of a door closing and then I felt the bed tilt sideways.

"You heard what Jace said didn't you?" Alec asked making me look at him, I nodded and felt a tear slide down my check. 'Damn it Magnus!' I scolded myself 'You know what people think of you and it's your own fault'.

"But it's all true" I whispered and Alec pulled me into a tight hug, within five minutes his top was soaked with my tears but Alec never stopped holding me the whole time.

"It's not true okay" Alec said when we pulled apart at last "You just had a weird way of dealing with your troubles"

"I'm sorry" I apologized and Alec looked at me confused "You must think I'm a pathetic cry baby" and Alec shook his head at me angrily.

"How can you say that about you're self Magnus?" he exclaimed and I looked at him in surprise "Your just a bit broken Mags, its nothing to be ashamed of"

"You're the first person to ever say that to me" I told him and he gave a slight smile.

"And I'm gonna say it until you believe me" Alec said and kissed me, I melted into the kiss and he smiled.

"Well I'd hate to disturb you two but if we don't leave soon then we'll miss the table I booked. I looked up to see a tall boy who was literally golden; golden blond hair, golden yellow eyes and golden skin. But he did look strangely familiar and not for a good reason.

"I guess your Jace then?" I asked sitting up and he nodded while giving me a wary look. I didn't blame him; I looked a mess.

"Yes" Jace answered uncertainly "Magnus right?" he asked and I nodded, when I looked at Alec he was looking at both me and Jace with a wary look.

"Just let me fix myself up" I told them and went into the bathroom; I heard Alec and Jace leave the bedroom and sunk to the floor. This was going to be a terrible day.

_Authors Note:_

_Sorry this took so long to write but at least it's a long chapter, about one thousand, two hundred and ninety eight I think (not counting the authors note)_

_-Chairman Meow _


	8. Baiting and Fights

Chapter Eight: Baiting and fights

Disclaimer: Not Mine

POV: Alec

I really can't believe that Jace said those things about Magnus, Mags looked so broken when he heard them. I guess it goes to show that even the strongest people are vulnerable, even if they put on a mask to hide it.

"How was Magnus?" Izzy asked when me and Jace came back into the kitchen, Jace scoffed and I shook my head.

"Not good" I informed her "He heard everything that we said", she looked at Jace angrily.

"This is why I don't talk to you sometimes" she snarled and Jace held up his arms as in defect.

"Hey, it's not my fault he decided to…" Jace said pausing, he looked behind me and gave a little wave; turning I saw Magnus come in and put his arms around my waist.

"I believe we had to leave didn't we?" Magnus asked smiling but me and Izzy knew it was a fake one; the kitchen fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Uh yes we did" I said clearing my throat "Shall we go?" I asked everyone and Izzy nodded but Jace was too busy glaring at Magnus to hear and Magnus was trying to pretend he hadn't seen Jace.

"Yes we shall go darling" Magnus said a bit too brightly and walked out of the room; even Jace raised his eyebrows. We decided to walk to Tiki's since it was only ten minutes away and the whole time Magnus was unusually quiet so I told the others to go ahead while I had a talk with Magnus. When I reached him he was quietly singing a tune that I could just make out the words of.

_They say lives an open book, turn the page and take another look you can't judge me by my cover, it's not what you see but what you discover. Can't push me down it'll come around. Everything that you put me though, I-I-I-I-I don't wanna be like you_

Magnus looked up just as he sang that line and raised his eyebrows, smiling I grabbed his hand and he returned the smile.

"You ok?" I asked him and his smile faded a bit but he nodded anyway, by this time Jace and the others had reached Tiki's and was waiting for us.

"I just don't like being around someone who acts like they like me when I know they don't" Magnus confessed and I gave his hand a hopefully confronting squeeze.

"I'm gonna be right next to you ok?" I told him and nodded "And as for the Jace thing, he doesn't hate you or anything but he's just wary of strangers", Magnus scoffed and shook his head but said no more.

"Jesus" Jace exclaimed when we walked up to him and the others "You guys took forever to get here", Magnus started clenching up his fist at the sound of Jace's voice but he saw my facials and stopped.

"Shall we go in?" Magnus asked completely ignoring Jace's comment and we all nodded. When we were seated at the table and had ordered we started talking,

"So how's the filming going?" I asked Jace and his face broke into a huge smile, Jace was acting in a movie called '_The Mortal instruments, the city of bones' _and his character was even named Jace!

"Amazing of course!" Jace exclaimed happily and Magnus rolled his eyes but I pretended not to see it. "The actress who plays the female lead is so hot" Jace gushed and Izzy laughed.

"You know she has a boyfriend right?" Izzy told him and he shrugged with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Doesn't stop some people does it Magnus?" Jace asked smiling an evil grin and Magnus pulled the fingers at him.

"I don't know what your problem is Jace but I kindly suggest you shut up before I punch you" Magnus spat and Jace laughed.

"I bet your punches are as light as this" Jace mocked hitting Magnus on the arm lightly but before he could withdraw his hand Magnus launched his hand out and caught Jace's hand making Jace look at him with a speechless expression.

"You so should have done that" Magnus sneered with a twisted smile, I tried to tug Jace's hand out of Magnus's grip but Magnus turned around and gave me a glare that could kill.

"Please stop Magnus" I begged him and his angry expression disappeared for a second but it returned quickly "You're better than this" I said softly; his face softened and I gently unpeeled his fingers from Jace's arm.

"You're insane Bane" Jace spat holding his arm; through his fingers I saw bleeding nail marks. Magnus just glared at Jace so hard that Jace was once again shocked senseless and stormed off out of Tiki's.

"I hate to say it Jace but you totally deserved that" Izzy said and Jace whipped his glaze angrily around to me.

"Next time control your boyfriend Alexander" Jace sneered and went to the bathroom to clean his arm.

"I should properly go help him" Izzy said getting up "Oh and you may wanna check on Magnus: and with that she left. Sighing I grabbed my jacket and walked outside to find Magnus, after looking along the streets for an hour I walked to Magnus's apartment and knocked but there was no answer.

"Magnus I know you're there" I called and the curtains rustled "Please let me in" I called again but still no answer. Then I remembered that Magnus kept a spare key under his door mat; fair enough there was a key. I opened the door and looked inside; I instantly heard Magnus singing and followed my ears to him.

"_A loaded gun shot though the years and heaven was to blame, I'll take all you're shattered dreams. I'll give you almost anything, a chance to rise above the fog. I swear these words are true, I believe in you"_

I opened the bedroom door quietly and saw Magnus laying on the bed with headphones in his ears; his jacket had been tossed to the floor in a crumpled pile.

_I'll never let you down, I promise right here right now. I won't let you down. I will never let you down; our faith will silence the doubt._

I quietly crept into the room and sat on the bed; Magnus jumped and turned around making his headphones fall out in the process, his shocked facials turned into a wary look when he saw me.

"Are you here to tell me that I'm an idiot?" he asked looking down at his phone but I grabbed his face and made him look at me.

"No" I told him and he looked surprised "Why would I do that?" I asked and he shrugged and wiped his already red puffy eyes.

"Because I clawed your brother" Magnus mumbled "And because I embarrassed you and Izzy in front of everyone"

"I don't care what others think ok?" I told him "And also I don't blame you for snapping"

"You don't?" Magnus looked completely shocked and I shook my head.

"He was baiting you" I said 'I'd do the same thing" he gave a relieved smile and pulled me into a hug and I held on to him.

_Authors note:_

_Hey Chairman Meow101 here,_

_I'm home sick today so I thought I'd be a good time to write an extra chapter_

_Happy reading _


	9. Trust Issues and Nightmares

Chapter Nine: Trust Issues and Nightmares

Disclaimer: Not Mine

POV: Magnus

Alec stayed with me that night, he was here all the time anyway that it was weird when he wasn't here. We fell asleep in each other's arms, well he slept I tossed and turned. When I decided it was useless to keep trying I got up quietly trying not to wake Alec but it didn't work.

"Where are you going?" Alec asked sleepily sitting up "Why don't you come back to bed?" I shook my head and he gave me a worried look.

"I can't sleep" I told him "But you go back to sleep" he didn't move "You have work in the morning"

"So do you" he said grabbing my arm making me fall back on to the bed "Come on sleep" he wrapped his arms around me and i fell asleep in his arms, but it wasn't a easy sleep.

_I looked all around me and saw that I was back in the school halls, 'great I'm dreaming' I thought to myself. A second later I was thrown against a locker, a shock wave of pain went through my back and I fell to the ground,_

"_Do you seriously think that we'll leave you alone that easily?" asked a mocking voice and I was pulled off the ground; looking up I saw Sebastian and Jace standing in front of me with the 'popular' group behind them._

"_Just leave me alone" I spat and they laughed kicking me in the ribs one by one making me fall to the ground again, eventually I blacked out from the pain._

"_Magnus!" I heard someone shout though the darkness "Magnus please wake up!" I felt a shake and was jerked back into reality._

When I woke up I was on the ground with Alec hovering over me; worry clear in his eyes.

"Are you alright" he asked and I nodded but he was unconvinced "You were screaming and moving around like someone was punching you" I laughed a dry throated laugh.

"More like kicking" I mumbled while he helped me off the ground and I instantly regretted saying them because his eyes went wide with worry again.

"What happened?" he asked and I shook my head; he wouldn't believe me and besides I don't even know it's real. "Please tell me" Alec begged and I caved.

"I swear I'm not making this up" I told him when I'd finished telling him but he just grabbed my hand while staring out into the distance.

"No it's not that" he said "I knew that Sebastian liked to beat people up, I mean I was one of the people he bet up but I never thought Jace did"

"You okay?" I asked him and he gave me a strained smile "Let's go for a walk, clear out head" I suggested and he nodded. We got dressed and started walking aimlessly down the street just swinging our intertwined hands.

"It's so quiet out here" Alec and after a while of silence and I nodded "it's a nice change"

"Yes I agree" I hold him and he looked at me surprised "When you own a place that has over three hundred workers in it, it gets quite loud"

"You have that many people working for you?" Alec asked shocked and I laughed at his expression.

"Well I have got a magazine to run and a runway show in two weeks" I told him and he smiled.

"Really?" he asked and I nodded "Is your collection in the show?" I nodded again and he frowned at me.

"There's also the Woolsey Scott collection too and he always wins" I whined and Alec looked at me confused.

"Who's Woolsey Scott?" he asked and I shook my head and looked away "I hate when you do that" Alec said angrily and I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Do what Alec darling?" I asked and Alec scoffed; jerking his hand from mine he stormed off and I had to run to catch up.

"You're always so secretive with me" Alec flumed still walking fast " It's like you can't trust me" I grabbed Alec's arm firmly making him stop walking and he gave me a death glare.

"That's not true Alexander" I told him and Alec scoffed "I do trust you but something's are just hard to talk about for me" Alec face softened and he grabbed my hand.

"Well let me help you then" Alec begged "I can only help you if you let me", I smiled and hugged him to which he hugged back.

"Come on" I said tagging on his hand when we finely broke apart "We got work today", Alec groaned and I laughed. We walked the rest of the way back to my apartment in a comfortable silence, all wrongs forgotten. 


	10. Betrayal

Chapter Ten: Betrayal

Disclaimer: Not mine

POV: Alec

"Okay remember to read up to page six and do the activity linked to it for homework" I said and the class groaned but started packing up. I looked to the clock and saw there was only a minute to morning tea so I started packing up as well. Then I heard a knock and a girl form my class squealed excitedly. Looking up I saw Magnus standing in the door way smirking and I rolled my eyes at him, of course someone would know who he was considering he was one of the most well known fashion designers around.

"Hello Magnus" I said grinning despite myself "What brings you here?" Magnus looked like he was about to answer when one of the fashion diva's in my class named Faith piped up.

"How do you two know each other?" she asked smiling slyly at the both of us and I blushed making Magnus laugh.

"Well Blondie" Magnus said walking up to my desk "Me and Mr. Lightwood as you call him know each other quite well" Thankfully for me the bell rang and the students ran out of the classroom, gossiping as they went.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here?" I asked Magnus and he just smirked, pulling me out of my seat he kissed me gently but firmly on my lips.

"Oh Alec I forgot to ask you…" said a teacher walking in then seeing me with Magnus they stopped talking, blushing like crazy I turned around to see Jordan looking at me with a smirk.

"So there is something going on then" Jordan said walking towards me and Magnus, Magnus laughed and put his arms around my waist.

"And you are?" Magnus asked and Jordan put his hand over his heart in mock offence.

"I am offended" Jordan said smirking then he pulled out a chair and sat down facing me and Magnus.

"He's Jordan Kyle, a P.e teacher" I told Magnus and he nodded and turned to Jordan.

"What do you mean by 'so there is something going on'?" asked Magnus and Jordan looked to me.

"You haven't told him?" he asked me and I shook my head, Magnus looked at me confused. "I saw two a little while ago together and when I asked Alec mumbled something which I didn't hear" Magnus looked at me with an unreadable look and I was instantly worried that I'd upset him.

"That was a couple hours before the date" I told Magnus blushing and Magnus smiled.

"Ah okay then" Magnus said looking down to his phone which had just buzzed and frowned.

"Is everything okay?" I asked and he nodded but he still looked a bit upset, looking around I noticed Jordan had left without me or Magnus noticing; how he did that however I had no idea.

"Should we go to lunch before time runs out?" Magnus asked, I nodded and grabbed my bag. In the end we decided to go to Tiki's for lunch, we sat there talking for a while when I noticed that Magnus kept looking down to his phone with a troubled expression on his face.

"What is it?" I asked and he looked at me confused for a second "You keep looking down to your phone and frowning" I told him and his look of confusion turned to a look of sadness.

"Camille's texting me to inform me that my ex boyfriend is back in town and he's asking around about me" Magnus said with an unreadable expression.

"Woolsey Scott I'm guessing?" I said and Magnus nodded "Should I be worried?" Magnus looked at me for a second before panic crossed his features.

"No you don't" he said quickly and I raised my eyebrows at him "Look Alec, he's just someone that I had a really big crush on but…" Magnus broke off looking even sadder. I grabbed his hand in a comforting gesture and he smiled a strained smile but carried on. "He didn't feel the same but he didn't tell me until I'd fallen too hard for him"

"Well do you feel the same now?" I asked and Magnus shook his head but still looked uncertain "Please don't lie and please if you do, don't lead me on" I begged him and he looked at me shocked and hurt.

"I'd never lie to you Alec and I don't want to leave you" Magnus said sincerely, his eyes were locked with mine and I couldn't look away "I can't lose you, not now" I felt a tear slide down my cheek when he said that and he pulled me tight up against him.

"I don't wanna lose you either" I admitted breaking the hug while locking eyes with Magnus at the same time. "You're too important to me" Magnus smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well long time no see Magnus" said a voice behind me and Magnus looked up, instantly his smile was replaced with a wary look and his body went rigid. Turning around I saw a guy with blond hair and lazy looking eyes that were looking at me straight in the face; smirking.

"I'm guessing your Woolsey Scott?" I asked and the blond guy turned his glaze to Magnus who looked at me with a worried expression.

"Yes" Magnus mumbled barely loud enough to be heard but both me and Woolsey heard it, Woolsey simply started smirking again.

"Don't you need to get to work Magnus?" Woolsey asked and Magnus looked down to his watch, nodding Magnus turned his glaze to me again.

"Umm yes I do actually and so do you Alec" Magnus said getting up then leaning into me he whispered "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" into my ear and I gave him an unsure look.

"Come on now you two" Woolsey said tapping his foot against the ground "I want to talk to Magnus" warily I said goodbye and parted ways with Magnus and Woolsey. I got to class just before the bell rang luckily but I couldn't focus anything I was trying to teach them so I told them to work on their booklet.

-Two Hours later-

Two classes later it was lunch time so I went to visit Magnus, it didn't take me long to get there and within ten minutes I was knocking on Magnus' office door. No one answered so I pushed the door open a bit and saw some moving shadows, quietly I slipped into the office but when I rounded the corner I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw Magnus but he was being pressed up against the wall by Woolsey who was kissing Magnus on lips. In my shock I dropped my phone making the two of them look up but before any of them could move I sprinted from the room with tears already blurring my vision.


	11. Accusing Whispers and stares

Chapter Eleven: Accusing Whispers and stares

Disclaimer: Not Mine

WARNING: Contains some swearing and also some fighting

POV: Magnus

Me and Woolsey were just talking in my office when he took me by surprise and kissed me. The first thoughts that ran through my head was 'Shit this is bad' and 'what if Alec see's this'. Within seconds I was pinned to the wall and before I could get away from Woolsey I heard a bang on the floor, Woolsey let me go long enough to see the source of the noise. Turning I saw Alec, his eyes fill of hatred and betrayal. Before I could say anything Alec turned and fled, I struggled in Woolsey's arm but he was too strong. Woolsey bent down to kiss me again but I pushed him away and he fell to the floor.

"What the hell did you do that for!" I exclaimed angrily and Woolsey laughed, getting off the ground he reached out for me but I took a step back.

"Ah come on Magnus" Woolsey taunted "He's only a shy boy, a nobody but me" he continued pointing to himself "Is actually someone who can get you places" By this stage Woolsey was standing right in front of me, I glared at him and stormed out of my office grabbing my jacket in the process. Thankfully he didn't chase after me so I could go find Alec to explain, well that was until Izzy found me.

"What the hell did you do to my brother Bane!" she exclaimed angrily and a few workers looked up to see what was going on but looked away when I glared at them.

" Me and Woolsey was talking in my office when he suddenly kissed me" I said and she slapped me.

"Don't give me that bullshit" she snarled "He never lets anyone in and this is exactly why"

"I know but I'm not lying ok" I said "I would never cheat on Alec" Izzy scoffed and punched me in the nose.

"Jace was right when he said that you were a lying cheating dickhead" she spat "Have fun living by yourself asshole" With that she walked off. My eye sight started blurring as I raced past the accusing whispers and stares to the bathroom. As soon as the door closed I sunk to the floor with tears streaming down my face.

"Magnus open up its Camille" Camille shouted through the door but I pressed the lock shut and sunk back to the floor. Why was I always messing things up, Alec was a too good of person to be broken by me.

"Please Mags" Camille begged "You need support right now so please let me in" I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror, my black mascara had run in a thin line down my check and my eyes were red and puffy. Taking a deep breath I unlocked the door and Camille pulled me into a tight hug.

"I have to go talk to Alec" I mumbled "I have to at least try" Camille looked at me with sadness in her eyes but she gave me a confronting smile.

"Go get him tiger" Camille said her voice gentle but jokily "But you may want to clean up first" I agreed with her on this. An hour later I was on my way to Alec's, as soon as I got there I saw that Alec's car wasn't there so on impulse I tried the high school. Fair enough there was his car, I quickly parked and made my way to his classroom. I heard him talking as I got close and my hands went sweating with worry. What if he ordered me out or told me to leave him alone? 'No more what if's' I told myself and continued walking, the door was open when arrived at his classroom.

"So read page sixteen and do that activity please" I heard Alec say "Now you can pack up" There was rustling from the room and I was just about to go in when the bell rang so I just stood aside while the hall filled up with students thankfully the hall cleared quickly. I walked in and shut the door but Alec, who was sitting at his desk listening to music didn't notice. That's when I noticed that he was the one singing and his voice was amazing.

_And now you wish that you meant something, and now you wished that you meant something to somebody else and now you wish that you meet someone, and now you wish that you meant something to somebody else_

Without realizing it I had walked closer to Alec to the point that I was partially beside him.

"That was beautiful Alexander" I said and his head jerked up, when his eyes meet mine all I could see was hatred and wariness.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled "Finished with your little boy toy are you?" I flinched but Alec's expression didn't change.

"It's not like that Alec" I said coming closer but he got out of his chair and walked to the window, the door opened and a lady with ginger hair came in.

"Hallo" Alec said to her with fake cheeriness "Wie geht es dir?" The lady raised her eyebrows but answered.

"Mir geht es sehr gut danke, und du? "She asked while looking me over before her glaze turned back to Alec who was acting like i wasn't in the room.

"Ich bin mude" he replied and looked over to me for the first time since she's arrived.

"The reason I came here is to ask if you some spare paper" she said "I've completely ran out" Alec handed her some paper and she thanked him and left the room.

"Who was that?" I asked and Alec turned his glaze back to me but this time there was less hatred and more uncertainness in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter" Alec said shaking his head "You should leave" He started packing up his stuff but I grabbed his arm, he tried to jerk his arm out of my grip but I was holding onto him too tight.

"Please listen to me Alec" I begged him and I saw a tear slide down his check, I moved my hand to wipe it but he jerked away; pushing me away in the process.

"You don't understand Magnus" he said sounding as broken as I felt "Just give me some time to think things through and I will talk to you when I'm ready" Alec finished packing up and left the room. I walked back to work and past everybody's stares but they were the last thing on my mind, how was I going to make it up to Alec?

_Authors Note:_

_Wie geht es dir? - How are you?_

_Mir geht es sehr gut danke, und du?- i am good thanks and you?_

_Ich bin mu__de- I am tired_

_Also the song is call something by Escape the fate_

_-Chairman Meow101_


	12. Blood And Hope

Chapter 12: Blood and Hope

Disclaimer: Not mine

WARNING: Includes some violence and language that some may find offensive

POV: Alec

I turned away from Magnus as quickly as I could but I still saw Magnus' hurt look, part of me knew I should have stayed and talked to him but the other part of me knew that I'd made the right decision. If I had stayed and listened then I would have just forgiven him but as sorry as he looks, I'm not sure he deserves to be forgiven.

"You're about to walk into your car" said a voice behind me, I snapped out of my daze just in time to avoid walking into my car.

"What do you want Jordan?" I said turning around to see Jordan with a worried expression on his face.

"I talked to Magnus" was all Jordan replied and I felt my shoulders instantly go tense "You should at least listen to him you know"

"No" I said "Not right now" I unlocked my car and chucked my bag inside, Jordan still hadn't moved and was still looking at me with the same expression.

"Just think about it ok" Jordan said "He's worth it" I raised my eyebrows at him and he gave me an annoyed look.

"Don't give me that look" Jordan snapped "All I'm saying is that he's made you really happy the last while, surely you can at least listen to him" his voice was gentle which just made me feel worse.

"Your right" I admitted just as I saw Magnus walk out of the school, he looked in my direction and gave a strained smile but hopeful smile; despite myself the corners of my mouth tilted up into a slight smile.

"Of course I'm right" Jordan said and I raised my eyebrows at him again "Just have some space but don't leave it to late to talk to Magnus" With that he left me in the empty parking lot. I was driving home when I decided to go to Java Jones instead; I ordered a coffee and sat down to think.

"What are you doing here fag?" said a nasty voice beside me and I looked into the eyes of Sebastian Morganstern. Behind him were Nate Grey and someone else I didn't recognize, I only knew Nate because I used to be friends with his sister Tessa Grey in high school.

"What does it look like?" I snapped and he laughed "Just leave me alone Jonathan" Within seconds my head was smashed into the table and a jolt of pain flew though my head.

"Don't call me that fag" Sebastian snarled "You're lucky we're in a public place otherwise I'd beat you to a pulp" The hand holding my head down on the table was tugged off and I looked up to see Tessa holding Sebastian's arm so tight that her nails were digging into his skin.

"Leave Alec alone" she said calmly "He didn't do anything to deserve you pounding his head onto the table so just leave" Sebastian, Nate and the guy I didn't know looked at each other before glaring in my direction and leaving.

"Sorry about my brother and his gang" Tessa said and I shrugged "You have blood on the side of your face" I touched my face and fair enough, it came away red.

"I'll be okay" I said "I'll just clean up at home" I grabbed my coffee, thanked Tessa and left. I could feel all of the eyes on me as I left but I acted like I didn't know anyone was looking. I got into my car but it wouldn't start, I tried for half an hour before I grabbed my stuff, locked the car again and started walking. I was ten minutes away from home when I heard footsteps and laughing from behind me so I speed up but the footsteps just got closer.

"Well now were not in a public place are we?" said the voice of Sebastian from behind me "Time to have some fun with the fag" Before I knew what was happening I was slammed against the closest building, Nate tied my hand together and started pushing me towards a alleyway. I tried to get out of Nate's grip but he was to strong. When we reached the darkness of the alleyway I was pushed to the ground, my sight started to blur from blood lost but I still fought it; I couldn't let them see that I was weak.

"What should we do with him boys?" Sebastian asked and I saw Nate look at me with an evil glint in his eye, out of the corner of my eye I saw Sebastian draw a knife from his belt and I started to panic.

"Why don't we teach him a lesson" Sebastian said while handing the knife to Nate, I didn't know what he was going do with the knife but I didn't want to find out. I tried to roll but Sebastian caught me with his foot, sneering Nate bent down next to me and slid the knife across my skin lightly.

"Scared yet?" Nate sneered and I bit back a scream as he dug the knife into my forearm making a thin red line. I began to feel dizzy but refused to show any pain in front of them.

"Look at me" Nate demanded "I want to see your face while I cut you" when I didn't face him he kicked me in the stomach and a shock wave of pain went though me. I heard more laughing and Nate flicked the knife quickly but deeply across my other arm and I bit my lip making it bleed, after that I couldn't take it any longer and I blacked out.

"Alec darling" said a distant voice that sounded oddly familiar "Please come back to me" I opened my eyes but had to close them again as bright lights temporally blinded me.

"Where am I?" I mumbled trying to get up but tanned hands pushed me back onto the bed.

"Stay down darling" said a gentle voice "You're in the hospital" I managed to open my eyes again and I turned my head to see who was next to me.

"Magnus?" I asked and coughed, Magnus poured me a glass of water and I drank it all down in one go.

"Careful darling" Magnus said taking his hand in mine "You'll choke" i smiled at Magnus but it faded as I saw his appearance. His usually glittery spiked hair ran down his back looking dirty and unwashed, his face was completely makeup free and there were huge bags under his eyes.

"How did I get here?" I asked and Magnus squeezed my hand in a confronting way, his eyes held troubles look.

"I saw that you had left your car at Java Jones so I went looking for you and when I did find you" Magnus broke off and took a deep breath and continued "You were lying in a poodle of your own blood with scars all over your arm" A tear slide down his check and I reached up to wipe it but a sharp pain bolted through me.

"Careful Alexander" Magnus said "You were beaten quite hard" I slowly pushed myself into a sitting position wincing and Magnus shook his head at me.

"Come sit with me" I said patting the space besides me, Magnus raised his eyebrows but sat down next to me.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Magnus asked and I looked at him, he looked so hopeful and I didn't want to dash his hopes but I still wasn't sure.

"I don't know Magnus" I said and his face fell "Trust me I do want to forgive you but I don't want to be lied to again" Magnus grabbed my hands and looked me right in the eyes.

"Listen Alec, I didn't kiss Woolsey ok" he said and I tried to figure out if he was lying or not " He kissed me and I promise I'm not lying" Magnus looked scared as if he thought I was going to push him away.

"But why would he do that?" I asked and Magnus shrugged his shoulders "Can I trust you Magnus because I do want to trust you"

"Yes you can" Magnus said "Please can we try this again?" Magnus was nearly begging and unable to resist pulled Magnus towards me and our lips crashed together.

"Yes we can" I said breathlessly when we finely broke apart and Magnus smiled wider then I'd ever seen him smile.

"I love you so much" Magnus said froze as soon as the words left his mouth, I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too Mags" I said and Magnus smiled again, he pulled me into him and I melted into him; I'd never been so happy in my life.


	13. Tree Branches and Threats

Chapter thirteen: Tree Branches and Threats

Disclaimer: Not Mine

WARNING: Language that may offend and some violence

POV: Magnus

"Those shoes are so last season" I complained and Alec scoffed, Alec had been out of hospital two days and we hadn't left the house since.

"You're such a drama queen" Alec mumbled forcing on his book, I grabbed his book and placed it on the floor making Alec glare at me.

"You have to leave the house sometime" I said and Alec shook his head at me "I won't let Sebastian hurt you again, I promise" A tear slid down Alec's check and I brushed his away making him flinch.

"I can't" Alec whispered "If you protect me then you'll just get hurt too and I would hate myself if that happened" I looked at him shocked, no one had ever care that much for me before.

"I can protect myself" I said making Alec look at me; his normally bright eyes were misty with tears " You can't let Sebastian scare you, you're just giving him what he wants by staying here" An unreadable look crossed Alec's face but then he stood up suddenly that I almost fell off the couch.

"Let me change then" Alec said, his smile was back on his face and his eyes were bright "We can't let Sebastian win can we?" He offered me his hand and I let him pull me off the couch but before he could walk anywhere I grabbed Alec and kissed him.

"Thank you" I said breathlessly "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you" Alec pulled me into a tight hug and I melted into him.

"I won't leave you, I promise" he said "Now go glitter up again, your hair is a mess" Alec walked away smirking.

-Two Hours Later-

"So how did you, Camille and Roger meet?" Alec asked me as he sipped his coffee, we were sitting at the Brooklyn national park talking about our high school years.

"Well I had just moved to New York and I actually arrived half way through the school year so I was worried about not having friends but Camille saw me." I said smiling fondly at the memory "She came over to me and invited me to sit with her and Roger, and from that day on we become the trio"

"Well I was always the person that no one really noticed but I liked it that way" Alec admitted "I meet Jordan and my other friends thorough Jace and Izzy"

"I actually remember you" I said and Alec turned around in surprise "well I remember Izzy talking about you"

"What did she say about me" Alec asked "It was probably about how I never went outside and spent all my time reading my books"

"Yeah she did mention that" I said trying to remember what she had said " Also she told me about the times that your parents would go away for a while and leave you looking over her, Jace and Izzy"

"Well that was all the time" Alec said sourly "Poor Max never really knew what our parents look like, even now all they do is leave him by himself for large sections of time" I reached out for Alec's hand and we went silent for a while, then we heard a rustle.

"I thought I had taught you a lesson Alec" sneered a mocking and nasty voice, Alec instantly went tense.

"We had so much fun too" laughed another voice, then suddenly two people appeared in front of me and Alec.

"Sebastian, Nate what are you doing here?" I asked while sending small look over to Alec, he didn't meet my eye and just stared in front of him past Sebastian and Nate.

"You're the glittery faggot that found Alec weren't you?" Nate asked gripping my arm and pulling me up off the seat, Alec made a sound of protest but I looked at him and he stayed quiet.

"Yes" I admitted angrily "After you beat him nearly to death", Nate laughed and Sebastian walked closer to me until we were almost none to nose.

"Watch your mouth" Sebastian snarled "Or you might find yourself with a few less teeth", Alec made a choking noise and launched himself at Sebastian knocking him to the ground. In shock Nate loosened his grip on me and I kicked him in the groin.

"Alec come on" I said trying to pull Alec off Sebastian but he sent me a death glare and punched Sebastian in the jaw. Then suddenly Nate came up behind me and put me in a chock hold.

"Let go of Sebastian" warned Nate "Or swear to god I will chock your boyfriend" His grip was already getting tighter; Alec looked up and saw me. Instantly he got off Sebastian but was tripped to the ground a second later. Sebastian raised his foot to kick Alec in the ribs but before he could, a tree branch hit him in the head and he fell to the ground.

"That's for hurting my brother" Izzy spat at Sebastian's feet then she turned to Nate "And this is for hurting my best friend" she whirled the branch around again and hit Nate in the head, he released me and I fell to the ground gasping for air.

"We will get you for this" Sebastian threatened stumbling toward Nate and helping him up "All of you" We watched as they limped away, when they were out of sight Izzy gave a shriek and pulled me and Alec into a tight hug.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked inspecting us but I was too focused on the threat that Sebastian had made.

"This is bad guys" I said and they looked at me with worried eyes "Sebastian never makes threats that he doesn't follow through with"

"Which means we are in deep shit" Alec said warily, he'd couldn't have been more right.


	14. No Choice

Chapter fourteen: No Choice

Disclaimer: Not Mine

POV: Alec

It had been a week since Sebastian had made his threat but nothing had happened yet.

"You shouldn't worry about it Alexander" Magnus said breaking me out of my daze "Silence normally means that all has been forgotten"

"I disagree" I sighed and Magnus gave me an annoyed look "My parents always taught me that silence was never a good sign"

"Just forget about it darling" Magnus sighed getting up to clean our plates; we were sitting in his kitchen, now our kitchen. I'd moved in a few days ago since I was always here anyway, it just made sense.

"I'm just paranoid" I mumbled and Magnus rolled his eyes in agreement "I just want to know why he hates us so much"

"He must have his reasons" Magnus said grabbing my hand and pulling me off my chair "Now let's head to bed" Sighing I followed him to the bedroom.

-The Next Morning-

"Wake up lazy butt" Magnus yelled in my ear making me wake with a start "Someone broke into in the house"

"What?" I asked confused and Magnus rolled his eyes and pointed to the bedroom door leading to the hall, in the dim morning light I could see shattered glass littering the floor.

"The front windows are broken and the TV screen has been smashed in" Magnus informed me "I don't know about anything else though" I got out of bed to help Magnus check the house and we found that the coffee machine had been stolen.

"Damn it" I swore "Who could have done this?" but as soon as the word left my mouth I knew the answer.

"Sebastian" Magnus growled angrily just as our morning alarms went off making Magnus swear "You get to work while I get this cleaned up and I call the police"

"Work can wait for me" I told him but he shook his head and told me to get ready before grabbing the phone and walking away. I got to work just in time for class but I couldn't focus, what was Sebastian and Nate gonna do next?

"Hello earth to Alec" Someone said waving a hand in front of my face and I jumped back in surprise, looking up I saw Jordan looking at me with a concerned and wary look.

"What do you want Jordan?" I mumbled after just notching forty pairs of eyes looking at me, my checks went bright red.

"I came to ask what happened to your house" Jordan said and then looking at the class he rolled his eyes and barked "Get back to your work!" The students returned to their work but still looked up sometimes when they thought we didn't notice.

"Well Magnus woke me up this morning telling me that the house had been broken into and I have a fairly good idea who it is" I told Jordan and gave me a sly look.

"So you and glitter boy are living together now are you?" He smirked and I blushed bright red but nodded "Since when?"

" I moved in a couple of days ago" I told him just as the bell rang, the students broke into chatter, packed up their stuff and rushed out of the room before I could give them their homework.

"Well I gotta go" Jordan said picking up his bag "But I'm proud of you" I gave him a confused look and he sighed but explained himself "I was worried that you wouldn't accept being gay but you have in fact you've embraced it" Jordan smiled and patted me on the shoulder "Well done" I was too busy thinking to notice him leave but maybe I should have been more wary.

"Well hello there Alec" Sneered a voice to my left and I turned to look around but instead someone grabbed my arms and pulled then behind my back.

"Your gonna come to the abandoned warehouse at exactly five o'clock today or not gonna see your precious glitter fairy again, do I make myself clear?" sneered another voice into my right ear and I nodded shaking. Finely I was able to get a good look at the person holding me, Nate just as I thought.

"Oh and tell no one or you won't get him back" Sebastian said staring at me right in the eyes with a evil look in his eyes " Alive that is" Nate let me go and they walked away laughing. Ten minutes after they left my phone rang, I dived for it thinking that it was Magnus but instead it was Izzy.

"Alec where's Magnus?" she asked concern clear in her voice and I suddenly felt sick with worry.

"Has he been to work today?" I asked trying to be calm but my voice still wobbled, my legs gave out and I just made it to my chair in time to avoid hitting the floor.

"No" she replied sounding like she was going to cry "I'm just worried because he always calls in if he's not coming into to work but no one's heard from him", what Sebastian and Nate said came back to me and a tear slid down my check.

"Don't worry I'll find him" I told her and hung up before she heard me start crying, tears slid down my checks no matter how hard I tried to make them stop. Now I have no choice, I have to go. I was going to get my boyfriend back even of it killed me.


	15. Busted!

Chapter Fifteen: Busted!

Disclaimer: Not Mine

WARNING: Bad language and Violence

POV: Magnus

I was just cleaning up the glass when I heard the front door creak open, I walked warily to the door holding the broom in a strong grip.

"Hello" I called nervously; the only reply was the slight rustle of curtains as I passed by. Then suddenly a pair of hand reached out to grab me but I jumped out of the way just in time.

"Come here you glittery faggot" someone hissed behind me, a pair of hand grabbed me but I kicked whoever was holding me and they let go with a moan of pain. Within seconds I had dashed out the door before whoever broke in could catch me. I ran for a couple of blocks before I had to stop for breath, I started to run again but I fell to the ground as my ankle twisted.

"Stupid boots" I mumbled to myself through gritted teeth, this morning I had just pulled on a random pair of boots to protect my feet while cleaning up the glass but I'd pick ones with huge heels.

"Well we thought we would have more trouble than this wouldn't we Nate?" said a voice behind me and I heard someone else laugh. Panicking I tried to get up but a sharp pain in my leg made me fall to the ground again. I saw Sebastian and Nate smirking down at me; Nate kicked me in the ribs and white spots blurred across my vision.

"Just do it already" Sebastian told Nate handing him a baseball bat, I panicked and tried to get up but Nate held me down with his foot.

"Gladly Sebastian" Nate said taking the bat and smiling wickedly, he took a step towards me and pulled me upright " Good night, Faggot" I felt the bat hit the back of my head and everything went black.

-Sometime Later-

"Do you think he's ever gonna wake up" asked a distant voice, I tried to open my eyes but they felt as heavy as bricks.

"I think he's waking now" another voice said and I knew it instantly, Sebastian. His face came into focus and I saw him smirk at me.

"Well, well sleeping beauty is awake" Nate mocked "Just in time too" Sebastian laughed evilly and I spat at him.

"What do you want creeps?" I snarled and Sebastian reeled back in mock shock before bursting out laughing.

"Simple" Sebastian sneered leaning in close to my face "revenge"; he looked behind him and nodded at Nate who smiled wickedly.

"Don't worry Magnus" sneered Nate "Your boyfriends gonna be joining you soon so that we can end your pathetic lives together"

"You won't touch a hair on his head" I snarled kicking Nate the best I could with my good leg; Nate surprised fell to the ground but got up a second later glaring at me.

"Look around princess" Nate spat "You're chained up with a broken ankle; I don't think you're going far" I cursed my ankle under my breath and Sebastian laughed.

"Now that your awake we get to have some fun with you" Sebastian sneered taking a step towards me with a knife in his hand, I whimpered and tried to inch away from him as far as i could but was stopped by Nate's foot.

"Oh don't worry princess" Nate said smiling evilly "You won't be here much longer if you boyfriend complies with our little deal" At the mention of Alec I turned and glared at him.

"I told you to keep Alec out of this" I hissed and Sebastian laughed "Kill me if you want but don't you dare hurt Alec"

"Like Nate said earlier" Sebastian said leaning close to my face "You can't stop us" I kicked him in the groin and he fell to the ground groaning.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT FAGGOT" Nate yelled changing at me with the basketball bat, he started hitting me again and again until the old wooden floor was stained red with my blood. I was just about to black out when I felt the hitting stop.

"You do not kidnap my boyfriend and get away with it" growled the angry voice of my boyfriend, looking up I saw Alec with a pissed of look in his eyes holding Sebastian down by the throat with his foot; his hands were loosely wrapped around Nate's throat.

"Alec don't" I cried out with a dry throat, he snapped his neck around to look at me and his eyes softened. Taking the chance Nate kicked Alec in the ribs sending him flying across the room, a gasp escaped my throat and Nate started walking towards me but the police burst through the door. I didn't see the police catch Sebastian and Nate; I was too focused on getting to Alec. Somehow I managed to crawl to Alec and roll him onto his back gently.

"Please be ok darling" I said weakly with tears coming down my face, through blurry eyes I saw Alec open his eyes, Unable to hold it off any longer, I black out.

_Authors Note:_

_I'm sorry for taking so long to update but I've had a huge writers block and also the internet is shit at my house (excuse my language)._

_But I hope you like this chapter_

_-Chairman Meow101 _


	16. Nightmares

Chapter sixteen: Nightmares

Disclaimer: Not Mine

POV: Alec

I woke up to the sound of screaming and shot up in bed; looking around I saw Magnus tossing and turning.

"Magnus wake up!" I said shaking him but he just whimpered and moved away from my grip.

"Don't touch me please" Magnus whimpered moving even further away from me "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Magnus yelled suddenly making me fall off the bed in the surprise.

"Fine then" I muttered to myself "Water it is", I got off the floor and went to the kitchen to grab a glass. I filled the glass up with water and headed back to the room, we I got there Magnus was still tossing and turning but he was also moaning as if in pain. I was about to chuck the water onto him when he shot up suddenly, letting out a small gasp of surprise I felt the glass leave my hand and fall to the floor. Magnus snapped his head up and I saw a scared look on his face, without saying anything he jumped up from the bed and ran over to hug me.

"I was worried about you" Magnus mumbled into my chest hugging me tighter, I just wrapped my arms around him. Magnus grabbed my face and before I knew it we were kissing.

"Do you know how much I love you?" I asked breathlessly when we had to part for air.

"Less talk more action" Magnus said with a wink, not another word was spoken that night.

-The Next Morning-

"So do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about?" I asked as me and Magnus lay in bed, his relaxed stance instantly tensed up.

"No" he mumbled looking away "It's nothing", I sighed and grabbed Magnus chin so that he had no choice but to look at me.

"It didn't look like nothing last night" I said and his eyes flicked to the wall again "Now please don't shut me out" Magnus's gaze finally landed on me again and he clenched his jaw.

"I was in the room where Sebastian and Nate had kept me" Magnus said; his voice full of emotion "And they were threatening me with a knife" I hugged him and he held onto me tight but kept on going after a few seconds " Then they told me if I didn't comply to their deal then they would kill you"

"But I'm not dead Mags" I said trying to confront him; Magnus sent a strained smile my way which quickly turned into a frown.

"But you were in my dream" he said looking away from me again "I saw you fall after they slit your throat and they were about to do the same to me when I woke up" Magnus had a trail of tears going down his face I wiped away with my hand and Magnus smiled and kissed me.

"Come oh" he said dragging me off the bed "We both got work today" I groaned and Magnus laughed. We eventually stopped kissing and got ready for work, thirty minutes later we parted; then it happened…

_Authors Note:_

_I know it's a short chapter but I have family shit going on and I also have to study for exams__. But I promise I'll try updating more, anyways…._

_-Chairman Meow101_


	17. Written In Blood

Chapter Seventeen: Written In Blood

Disclaimer: Not Mine

POV: Magnus

Alec had just left for work when my phone rang, picking up my phone I saw Camille's Id showing on the screen.

"Hey Cam what's up?" I asked as I put the finishing touches on my eye liner, I heard her scoff.

"What's up?" she repented angrily "Your meant to be here by now! Get your ass here now, it's important" With that she hung up. Twenty minutes later I was driving to work wondering what happened that was so urgent. As soon as I pulled up to the magazine building I saw it was alight with roaring flames.

"What the fuck happened here?" I yelled running up to Cam, when she looked at me her face was a mask of anger and worry.

"I saw someone all in black throw a match into the building and it just lit up" she replied "But they left this" She handed me a slightly burnt piece of paper and i took it from her and started reading it.

_Dear Magnus Bane_

_I didn't finish playing with you before we got interrupted but that's okay, your boyfriend will do fine enough. I hope you enjoyed your career while it lasted, by tomorrow all your precious designs will be designed and shown in Glitz and Glam Magazine; if you don't compile to our requests. Meet me at the old Cotton factory and come alone, otherwise your little boyfriend will draw his last breath. Oh and if you tell anyone else about this letter or us otherwise it will be you drawing your last breath as well._

_-Sebastian& Nate_

"Is it something important?" asked Cam breaking me out of my trance, when I didn't reply she hit me on the arm.

"N-no" I stuttered "everything's fine"; Cam knew I was lying and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Who's it from then?" she asked crossing her arms in front of herself in an i-know-your-lying kind of way.

"Umm Roger?" I said but Roger had just come up at that point and she turned around to ask him.

"Did you send this letter to Mags, Roger?" Cam asked grabbing the letter out of my hand and showing it to Roger.

"Nope" he said looking at me weirdly "Why'd you say that?" I grabbed the letter and raced to my car before I could hear what Cam replied. I raced to the school to find police cars sounding it.

"What happened here?" I asked a policeman that was walking my way; he looked at me and pointed to a wall with writing on it, the words were written in blood.

_I got what I came for_

_-S&N_

I stared at the wall in shock and anger, damn it! I was too late to save Alec, grief overtook me and I fell to my knees but seconds later I was pushed to the ground.

"You have something to do with this Bane" yelled a angry voice, looking up I saw Jordan glaring at me with enough force to kill.

"You seriously think that I asked for my boyfriend to get kidnapped?" I exclaimed angrily "My office was just nearly burnt to the fucking ground, my boyfriends been kidnapped and you think I care what you think?" Jordan looked startled at my outburst and looked down to the ground.

"Sorry" he mumbled "I'm just worried about Alec" He helped me off the ground and I gave him a strained smile.

"Don't worry, I'll fix this" I told him and I intended to keep my promise no matter what.


	18. Authors Note- Long Time, No Update :(

Hey everyone, Chairman Meow101 here.

I just wanted to say sorry for not updating for awhile but I haven't had enough inspiration to write a new chapter lately. I am writing one at the moment but I'm not sure when it'l be uploaded, please don't hate me :(

Well that's all I wanted to say so bye!

-Chairman Meow101


	19. Revenge in Planning

Chapter Eighteen: Revenge in Planning

Warning: This chapter will have a lot of POV's

POV: Alec

I woke up to a blinding light and quiet whispering, wincing I slowly pulled myself into a sitting stance and strained my ears to hear what was being said.

"….well what are we going to do with the fag then?" an angry voice whisper-yelled, it sounded strangely familiar voice but I couldn't grasp where I knew it from.

"He won't remember anything" another familiar voice said a bit more quietly "We can use this against Glitter Queen" I frowned in confusion; who is this 'Glitter Queen' and who won't remember anything? Ugh this is all so confusing.

"Your right" replied the first voice, I could literally hear the smirk in his voice and I shook my head in disgust "So what are we gonna tell him after all he's gonna wake soon if he isn't already" Wait what? I just woke up; they could be talking about me!

"Leave that to me" sneered the second voice and I heard the sound of footsteps coming closer "I got the perfect plan" a second later two people appeared at the door way; one had snowy white hair and the other had blond hair.

"Hey how you feeling?" the snowy white haired guy asked gently, I gave him a warily look; he just sighed and looked at the other guy who stepped had stepped forwards while I had been focused on the other guy.

"Look I know this is all confusing but we'll explain it the best we can" the blond said just as gently as the other guy, I nodded but still looked at them warily.

"Let's get you something to eat and then we'll talk okay?" I nodded again and they both helped me up.

POV: Magnus

"Can you stop pacing Magnus" yelled Izzy from behind me "it's not your bother that's missing" I ignored her and continued pacing until I felt a stinging pain on my left check; turning around I saw Izzy glaring at me; arms crossed.

"Did you just slap me?" I asked raising my eyebrows at her before looking around the room for mirror, she nodded still glaring at me "Why and where's a mirror?" she sighed and pointed to the far left corner.

"Well when others panic like you were it makes me panic more and panicking is not a good look" Izzy said finding a seat and slumping into it.

"Sorry I'm just really worried about Alexander" I admitted while looking at my red check in the mirror "you can really slap darling, I'll need make up to cover this up" Izzy looked at me and snickered; she looked like she was going to say something when Jace burst into my office with Clary in tow.

"Is there any news on Alec?" he asked, Izzy shook her head and he sighed, beside him Clary was looking around my office; when she saw my face she gasped.

"What the hell happened to your face Magnus?" she exclaimed and Izzy laughed, Clary looked between me and Izzy with a confused look on her face.

"Damm" Jace whistled "I'm guessing you got bitch-slapped by Izzy" I nodded and Izzy snickered.

"He wouldn't stop pacing and it was annoying me" Izzy told Jace and Clary " so I asked him to stop and he didn't so I slapped him" Jace laughed and I glared at him before walking out of the room to find my trusty make up bag.

POV: Sebastian

I watched Nate and Alec talking in disgust, I wanted to kill that faggot as soon as I got the chance but Nate wouldn't let me. One day Alec Lightwood will pay for what he did to me, to my family; my messed up life is all his fault!

"If you keep fuming like that then steam will start coming out of your ears" said an amused but worried voice, twisting around in surprise I saw a smirking Nate leaning against the far wall.

"Can you not do that?" I said glaring at him, hurt passed through his eyes but he hid it the best he could; guilt overwhelmed me. Nate may be a bit thick sometimes but he's the only one that understands me and what it's like to have everything taken away from you. "Sorry you just scared me"

"It's okay" Nate said walking closer to me and pulling me into a hug, I tensed for a second before relaxing into his embrace. I don't normally let people touch me like this but Nate I different; Nate won't hurt me.

"Umm sorry to interrupt but I was hoping that someone could tell me what's going on" said a shy voice from behind me and Nate, looking up I saw the fag looking at us.

"Yup" Nate said pulling away and giving me a look "Just go wait in the kitchen and we'll be right there" Alec nodded and left the room.

"That faggot doesn't know how good he has it" I said clenching my fists up, Nate sighed and unclenched my fist.

"Just try control yourself okay?" Nate said looking me straight in the eyes "I know you want your revenge but we have to wait"

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING" I exploded "HE DESERVES TO FEEL THE PAIN THAT HE CAUSED ME" Nate looked at me with shocked but sad eyes, he pulled me into a hug again to which I hugged back.

"I know Seb" Nate said gently "just calm down okay and I'll start talking to him" Nate pulled away from the hug "Our plan is officially in action" he said winking at me and leaving.

"Finally" I said watching myself grin evilly in the mirror "Lightwood, you are going down"

_Authors Note:_

_I can't believe it took me so long to write this chapter but it's up so I'm happy. In the next few chapters I will explain why Sebastian and Nate hate Alec and Magnus so much but until then, Bye! _


End file.
